Peerages
Peerages are not to be confused with Honours. Peerages are awarded to only the most trusted and loved of Teacup Land, and elevate the person receiving a peerage to the nobility of the Kingdom. Peerages can only be awarded by His Majesty King Trebort. Each rank of peerage brings the bearer new authority and responsibility, as well as pretty jewel encrusted things. Peerages are explained in detail from the lowest to highest rank below. Baron Baron is the lowest peerage awarded by the King on behalf of the Teacup, barons receive a town or city for their Barony and are expected to serve the citizens of this area of Teacup Land at Castle Teacup. As well as receiving a Town or City, Barons are entitled to a Coronet adorned with six pearls. Also they will have a Coat of Arms made to use as their Seal. Barons should style themselves as follows: Male: Baron Name of Awarded Female: Baroness Name of Awared For example Baroness Bogglesworth of Teacup City Barons should be addressed as Lord or Lady followed by their place name. For example "Excuse me, Lady Teacup City" or simply My Lord or Lady. Viscount Viscounts rank above Barons and hold more favour with the King, viscounts are given a city or town (they keep the one they have if promoted) and receive also a Coronet decorated with sixteen pearls. They also receive a ceremonial dagger decorated with their Seal. Viscounts should style themselves as follows. Male: Viscount Name of Name Female: Viscountess Name of Name Viscounts should be addressed as My Lord or Lady of Name or simply My Lord/Lady. Of course, their titles can be used in addressing them, for example "Excuse me, Viscount" Earl Earls are among the most honourable people and are well favoured by the King and The Holy Teacup. Earls are gifted an Emerald encrusted sceptre on their rise to this peerage level. They also continue to reprisent a town or city at Castle Teacup. Their Coronet is adorned with eight Diamonds. Earls are to style themselves as follows. Male: Earl Name of Place Female: Countess Name of Place They should be addressed using their titles, or simply Lord and Lady. Marquis Marquis is no longer a peerage in Teacup Land, after many people thought they were infact women. Duke A Duke or Duchess is the highest Peerage available. These are the most well respected people in all of Teacup Land. Dukes receive a Coronet with their Coat of Arms on, as well as five of each kind of Gemstone in the Kingdom. They also receive a ceremonial sword, encrusted with gemstones from across the Kingdom. They are also granted a private meeting with The Holy Teacup who may grant wishes. Instead of a town or city, Dukes receive a Province from the King, a Province is a large area of the Kingdom and the Duke shall reign over this area in the Kings name. They will still answer to the King and Teacup. They should style themselves as follows. Male: Duke Name of Place Female: Duchess Name of Place They should be addressed as "Your Grace". Royal Duke A "Royal" Duke is a Duke who has earned great favour with The Teacup and The King. They are gifted a Silver Crown bearning the Kings Seal as well as 8 of each gemstone in the Kingdom. They are also granted the title of His/Her Royal Highness. They should style themselves as follows. Male: HRH Duke Name of Place Female: HRH Duchess Name of Place They should be addresses as "Your Royal Highness" or simply "Prince or Princess" Royal Dukes are known informally as Prince or Princess by the King. People who have reached this rank are only given the title Prince or Princess after a few months of loyal service to the King and the Holy Teacup. Monarch HM The King, is the only person allowed to hold this positon as ruler of Teacup Land and Holder of the Holy Teacup. The King is the highest ranking person in Teacup Land and holds The Holy Teacup. He rules over all he sees.. The King has absolute power, but relies on the advice of his peers. The King styles himself as His Majesty King Trebort. He should be addressed as "Your Majesty " or "Your Royal Majesty" .